Twins Reunited
by liasongh
Summary: This is a smallville and ocean girl crossover.  It's a Chloe and Clark pairing.  Neri and Jason pairing as well.  Neri and Clark are twins.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

TWINS REUNITED

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

CHAPTER ONE

The Kent Farm

Clark wondered what the dream meant. It felt so real that he actually had woken up scared. Instead of Jor-el telling him that his destiny awaited him no matter what he did to ignore it, this time it was Lara, his biological mother. She told him that he had a twin sister.

_Dream_

_"I don't understand. If this Neri is my twin sister then why wasn't she sent to Earth when I was?"_ _Clark asked the figure of Lara with an expectant look upon his face as he waited for an explanation . Lara sighed and knew that she had to tell him. "You and Neri were born on two different planets. I had you and Shalamon ha__d Neri. Shalamon and I are of the same person. Jor-el was yours and Neri's father. He was able to excape to the planet called Planet Of The Oceans where he was reunited with Shalamon and Neri. Eventually they had Mera. You must find Neri and Mera, my son. When you do then you will understand more, Kal-el. " _

_END OF DREAM_

Clark was pulled out of his intense thinking phase by Martha, his mother. "Clark, honey, are you alright?" She asked him with a look of concern and worry on her face. For her sake, he made himself smile. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry so much about me." He gives her a grin and hugs her. Martha is still worried but hugs him back.

Neri's Island

Neri can't shake the feeling that something good and bad is about to happen. She can't tell Jason because when she mentions the pyramid he gets all weird on her and begs her to forget about it. She does not remember what happened at the place she was at. She remembers feeling very sick, like she was going to die. Then, all of a sudden, she was waking up at the pyramid and Jason had been crying.

She looked over at Jason asleep on the he had made and smiled. He had insisted to stay at least that night to ensure her safety. Mother and Jason's father reluctantly agreed.

Jason's sleep wasn't peaceful as Neri thought. His mind wouldn't let go of the image of her weak, dying, and then, finally dead. He was so scared that it could happen again and he would lose Neri forever. He hoped that her instincts were wrong and Malakat and Shersheba were dead and not coming back. But he knew Neri and most of the time her instincts were right. If Malakat and Shersheba survived the pyramid sinking back into the ocean then he would fight to protect Neri.

Neri heard Jason mumble something and she walked to him and knelt down and listened when he mumbled it again. "I love you, Neri. I can't lose you." Neri reached out and gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

The Kent Farm

CAVES

Clark looked around the caves and hoped he could find his answer. Finally, he spotted the symbol and walked towards it, with an apprehension feeling deep within the pit of his stomach. Right before he could touch the symbol something grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He blinked until he could focus clearly on who was standing there before him, stopping him. "Kara." He said with question evident in his voice.

"You want answers?" Kara asked knowing full well what his answer would be. Stupidly, all Clark could do was nod his head in answer. Kara smiled a grim smile. "Here you won't find them. If you touch that symbol you will be alerting Malakat and Shersheba that you survuved when Krypton was exploded. They will also be alerted that I survived as well." Kara stated with a grim tone in her voice. Clark didn't know who she was talking about but he felt she was telling the truth despite what Red Eyes had told him in regards to Kara.

Ocean Planet

Shersheba knew that they would have to act soon. It was vital that they bring the underwater pyramid back. It was the only way to return to Earth and control both planets. That was exaggeration. There was a way to return but without the pyramid it was hopeless to control both planets.

Neri's Island

Jason began fighting something in his sleep. Neri decided it was time to wake him. "Jason! It's Neri! I'm alive and safe. You're safe. I love you too, Jason." Those last few words seemed to calm him down. Neri sat down on the ground beside him and gently pulled him in her lap.

THE KENT FARM

CAVES

Clark nodded his head at Kara. "I believe you. You knew my mother and father. Who are Neri and Mera?" He asked Kara pointblank. Kara sighed. She knew that question would get asked sooner or later. She was hoping that it wouldn't get asked until later when she had reunited Clark with Neri and Mera.

TEASER: WHAT IS KARA GOING TO TELL CLARK? WILL RED EYES STOP THEM? WILL JASON TELL NERI HIS FEELINGS AND VICE VERSA?

ALSO QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. LET ME IF THE IDEA IS GOOD OR NOT, LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

TWINS REUNITED

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

CHAPTER TWO

Neri's Island

Jason awoke to Neri placing food near him. "Are you alright, Jason?" She asked him as he sat up. He looked at her with a confused look upon his face. "Yeah, Neri, I am fine." He said plastering a smile on his face. After a few moments he took the bait and asked the question she knew he would ask sooner or later. "Why?" He asked quietly as he made himself stare into her eyes.

THE KENT FARM

FARM HOUSE

Clark patiently waited for Kara to answer his question back at the caves. She avoided answering it there for fear of Lionel Luther still having a listening device or something still in the caves from his exploration days. "Kara, stop stalling and tell me, please. Who are Neri and Mera?" Kara hesitated briefly as she watched Lana and Chloe enter the room. "Do you want them to hear as well?" She asked Clark and she gestured towards the two new people who had entered the room. Clark, startled, turned to see whom she was referring to. He sighed and panic began to subside when he saw it was just Lana and Chlow.

NERI'S ISLAND

"Because you kept fighting something in your sleep. You also kept saying 'Neri, don't die, I love you.' Jason, did I die and did the pyramid bring me back? I love you too, Jason." She reached out and gently, with a loving motion, touched his face. Jason's breath caught as he felt her touch. His mind whirrled at the notion that she loved him too.

THE KENT FARM

"It's fine. They both know the truth of who I am. Now again, who are Neri and Mera?" Clark demanded impatiently.

Sighing, Kara began the story. "Neri is your twin sister, Clark." Chloe and Lana's eyes widened at that revelation but wisely kept quiet for Clark's sake.

Clark felt his heart beating fast deep within his chest as he nervously awaited for her to continue. "Go on." He said with his voice thick with emotion.

Kara nodded her head at him and continued on with the story of his life. "Shalamon and Lara are one and the same. She chose someone she trusted, Lara, to have you because she could not survive on Krypton. Lara agreed even though she severly hated Jor-el. She put all the feelings aside to aid Shalamon because eventually this act would either stop or start the war that Malakat was waging with Zod against Krypton and Ocean Planet. Malakat and Zod both wanted to control Earth and so that was their plan. Red eyes helped them and killed my family because they were rebels and wanted freedom for them and our people. Lara died when Krypton exploaded because of Red Eyes. He killed her in front of you and I, Clark." Kara stopped for a moment to control her emotions.

"Jor-el sat the path of our spaceships towards Ocean Planet but Red Eyes tampered with it since we landed here. Red eyes and Malakat both tampered with it. My theory is as we neared Ocean Planet, Malakat used weapons to move us off course and in the direction of the Opal Planet, Earth. Mera is our younger sister and I am your older sister." She finished, looking anywhere but at Clark.

NERI'S ISLAND

Jason finally was able to regain composure and meet Neri's intense gaze. "I do love you, Neri. I believe I always have. I was terrified at the idea that you would return to Ocean Planet and I would never see you again. The most terrified I've ever been though is when Praxis had you and I couldn't get to you in time. I will never forget the feeling of fear, dread, and panic when we did get to you but you were fading from us. Neri, you died in my arms and there was nothing I could do." With that finally admitted aloud the dam burst that he had been holding inside and tears poured down his cheaks. Shoulders shaking heavily, he turned from her.

Neri placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and felt the emtion he was feeling. She made him look at her and when he finally did, she saw the raw pain that he was feeling because of that memory. Lovingly, she reached up and gently wiped the tears from his face.

THE KENT FARM

Clark's mind whirrled at what Kara had just confessed to him. "You're my sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

Before Kara or anyone could say anything something pushed Kara backwards forcefully. Clark turned to the source of the unwelcomed gesture. "Red Eyes, get out!" Clark said in tone that meant he meant business.

Red Eyes turned to Clark with an evil gleam in his eyes. "So you believe her?" It was mainly a statement rather then a question. Clark kept his gaze steady as he answered. "Yes, I believe my sister." Kara heard the honesty in his voice as he said what she was hoping to hear.

Clark and Red Eyes went outside and Red Eyes growled deep in his throat. He lunged at Clark and Clark met him head on with a powerful punch that sent Red Eyes to orbit. Clark sighed and walked slowly back inside.

Chloe and Lana were helping Kara up whe he got back to the kitchen. "Thank you, Kal-el, Clark." She grinned at him, knowing that her explanations of the past were far from over.

OCEAN PLANET

Malakat is sitting in the zone for the people who were exiled from both planets when Red Eyes suddenly appeared before him. "Time to break out of here and bring the pyramid back. Kal-el knows the truth."

NERI'S ISLAND

Neri and Jason just sat there silently for a bit when suddenly a holgram form appeared before them. "It's starting, sister. Red Eyes have broken Malakat out of the exile zone. Mother is afraid that they will get Shersheba in league with them and try to bring the pyramid back. You must be prepared and stop them. Our brother and sister will help but you must find them. Neri, Kal-el is your twin and Kara is our big sister. Find them, for without their help we cannot permanently stop Malakat and Red Eyes from using the pyramid for evil." The holgram of Mera disappeared as soon asit had appeared. Neri and Jason looked at each other in shock.

TEASER: AND SO THE QUEST TO FIND KAL-EL AND KARA BEGINS FOR NERI AND JASON. KARA TELLS CLARK MORE OF HER PAST.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IDEAS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.


	3. Chapter 3

TWINS REUNITED

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter Three

Orca City

Jason was searching for Kal-el and Kara with Helen's help. He was getting frustrated since he was getting nowhere. "Let's try seventeen years ago, Helen, instead of 20." Jason said as he silently begged for Helen to find something.

The Kent Farm

Clark walked over to Kara to make sure for himself that she was alright. Finally he was convinced that she was fine. "Clark, I'm fine. Red Eyes just knocked the wind out of me, that's all." Kara said as she looked at him trying to reassure him that she was alright.

Neri's Island

Neri sat on the sand in her bed in the tree as she thought about her brother and sister out there somewhere. Her mind wondered where they were and if they were alright. Her mind couldn't get past the idea of having a twin brother. It was very strange for her to think that she has a twin. She had to ask Jason what a twin meant and she laughs now at how he had to explain it to her.

Memory

"Well, Neri, a twin is someone that is born at the same time you were by the same parents. You and Kal-el are twins and that means that one of you are older then other but not by much, probably by about four minutes or so or whatever." Jason began a little flustered at having to explain this to Neri.

End of memory

Neri laughs at how Jason looked embarrassed at explaining all of this to her. She understood a little of it but not a lot of it.

The Kent Farm

Clark nodded his head and helped her sit down on the couch. He sat beside her. Chloe and Lana stayed where they were. "Kara, I want to know more about our family." Clark quietly begged her. Kara nodded her head and sighed. "Kal-el, Clark, my father was Zor-el, yes, but Lara/Shalamon is our mother. Both Jor-el and Zor-el wanted Lara/Shalamon. Neither knew that Lara was just a duplicate of Shalamon so that she could protect both Krypton and Planet of the Oceans as best as she could. Shalamon was born on Planet of the Oceans but she fell in love with Jor-el. Zor-el hated that she loved Jor-el more then him. It was good that no one found out the truth or they would have found a way to bring Shalamon to Krypton when Krypton exploded and then where would we be?" Kara said the last line almost to herself. Clark listened quietly as he tried to understand why his mother would duplicate herself.

Kara got her thoughts in order and made herself continue with the story of their past. "Mom duplicated herself and became both Lara and Shalamon to protect all of us and both planets. For the most part it worked except Red Eyes was working with someone on her original home planet and she didn't know that. I still have no idea whom he was working with. Lara was on Krypton with you and me and Shalamon was on Planet of the Oceans with Neri and finally Mera." Kara said as she looked down at her hands as she thought about her memories.

Clark waited patiently for her to continue. He knew that this was hard for her but he had no memories to go by and that made him want more of what she remembered.

Orca City

Helen snapped Jason out of his thoughts with a three year old that was adopted 17 years ago. Jason looked at how the child came about and it was during what looked to be a meteor shower. He quickly printed out the information that Helen found and decided it was time to let his parents, Brett and of course Neri know what he found.

Planet of the Oceans

Mera looked at her mother with concern on her face as she watched the people's faces as her mother tells them of a possible war that might occur. Panic is about to follow. "What do you mean? You said we were safe here with Shersheba and Malakat in exile! Who is Red Eyes!" Cries were heard from the crowd as they envisioned their lovely home about to be threatened. Shalamon watched the reactions with a silent reverie as she processed everything in her mind as well. She was scared and even more scared for Neri and Kal-el. Those two were their only hope. It was wrong to have to put so much pressure on their shoulders but Kal-el, with all his powers enhanced by the yellow sun, and Neri's strength, they can defeat the pyramid if it should come to a battle between them and it. She knew what she had to do to aid them, all of her children.

The Kent Farm

Kara looked up at Clark with fresh tears falling down her cheeks because she was remembering the deaths of Lara and Zor-el. "Clark, Jor-el didn't die on Krypton. He managed to put you in a ship and send you to here but he went to Planet of the Oceans to try and protect our mother. Jor-el was able to live for a while with Shalamon, raise Neri, and have Mera. He then ventured to Earth on a mission to protect the oceans here with Synchronium. I don't know much about that. It was all in theory on Krypton. I just know that if Oceans here were threatened that was the mission and it was to be called Synchronium. I don't know what happened after that. I only know of Mera's existence because of a dream." Kara confessed as she wiped her eyes dry.

Just then, a hologram appeared before both Kara and Clark causing them to look up startled. "Mom!" Kara said in awe as she realized who the hologram was of. Clark looked back forth with a panicked look as he realized what Kara had said.

Teaser: What is Shalamon going to say to Kara and Clark. How is Clark going to react at seeing his mother for the first time ever? Jason comes to Smallville with Neri, and others in toe to question the man named Clark Kent and hope he is the one they are looking for. The war develops more deadly on Planet of the Oceans.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

-1TWINS REUITED!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter four

Kent Farm

Clark stared at the hologram of Shalamon/Lara in awe. Kara looked at her and waited. She knew that she was here to tell them something important.

Shalamon/Lara stared at her daughter and son and regretted at having to put the burden upon their shoulders but time was of the essence now. "My daughter, my son, the war is starting. Red eyes have broken Malakat out of the phantom zone. They plan on bringing the pyramid back and using it to their own evil advantage. I only hope they don't re-corrupt Sherseheba into their mist. It is vital that you go to the island and find your sister, Neri. Both our worlds depends on stopping the resurrection of the pyramid in the ocean." Shalamon/Lara turns towards Clark. "My son, you are everything that I had hoped you would be, a great man. I am only sorry that I have to place this upon your and your sister's shoulders." She said before she disappeared.

"Wait! How do we get to the island?" Kara called out as her mother's form disappeared but it was too late. "How do we find our sister?" Kara exclaimed in frustration. Clark just sat there in silence as the emotions warred themselves inside him.

Elsewhere

Jason, Neri, Brett, Cassie, Diane, Winston were just arriving in Smallville. Jason had an idea of where Kal-el and Kara was. He hoped it was right.

Kent Farm

A knock sounds on the door. Lana and Chloe stood up and looked at Clark in question. Clark nods his head. They walk to the door and open it. Neri walks inside without waiting for an invite. She sees two people sitting down and walks over to them. "Kal-el and Kara-el?" Neri asks in anticipation. Kara stares in shock as she realizes that this is her baby sister, Clark's twin.

Clark stares at the newcomers as he tries to comprehend what is going on. Finally, he finds his voice. "I go by Clark Kent." He says to Neri. Neri smiles. "I am Neri. Your twin sister." She introduces herself. Clark stared at her as he tries to understand what is going on. "T-t-twin?" He stuttered. "I need some air." With that said, he walks outside. Jason watches him go and knows he needs to be by himself but he also knows that it's just as hard for Neri.

Kara looked at Neri and knew that she wanted to go after Clark. "Neri, we just received a hologram message from our mother telling us that Red Eyes broke Malakat out of the phantom zone and that we had to stop them from bring the pyramid back in the ocean. Clark, has a lot to deal with right now." Kara tried to explain. "Oh and don't call him Kal-el. He definitely goes by Clark." She added with a wry smile.

Deep within the ocean planet

Malakat and Red-eyes are planning their strategy to bring the pyramid back with or without Sherseheba. Red-eyes knew that Kal-el would be waiting for him. He knew the war was starting.

Teaser: Clark and Neri talk. Mera crashes on the farm.

Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcomed!! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Twins Reuinted!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry for long delay but I've been busy with school and the new semester. This chapter is shorter but I promise the rest will be normal length, lol.

Chapter five

Kent Farm

Neri listened to what this person was saying to her with confusion. "Who are you?"

Kara smiled as she had forgotten that Neri was raised on the ocean planet and she was raised on Krypton. Just then the hologram appeared in front of them once again of Shalamon/Lara.

"Nere, this is Kara, your older sister. She will aid you in the war. I am sorry I did not tell you about Kal-el. It was vital to keep his existence a secret because others would vow to kill him." Shalamon/Lara declared before disappearing again before anyone could say anything else.

Neri looked at Kara with a mixture of emotions upon her face. "Sister?" Kara nodded her head and smiled. Neri reached out and hugged her tightly with emotion.

Just then they heard a crash out back and they all rushed outside to make sure Clark was fine.

Neri saw Mera standing there looking a little disoriented, unsure about where she was. Neri looked around to see where the ship was but she saw nothing.

She ran to Mera and gently pulled her to her feet. Clark looked at Kara with a question on his face.

"That is Mera, our sister." Kara answered for him.

"Mera, how you get here?" Neri asked worridly.

"Ship." Mera answered as she walked with Neri to the others.

"But I don't see a ship." Bret said as he hugged Mera to him.

"That's because mom gave me something to make it disappear and appear again when I needed it to go home but we didn't anticipate it to crash." Mera answered.

"Melakat and Red Eyes' work." Kara said softly.

"So there is no way to get home then." Mera said with a shake of her head. "At least not until all this is over." She clarified for everyone.

Coming: Clark has questions, lots of questions.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Twins Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY THIS SEMESTER BUT NOW IT'S OVER AND I CAN CONCENTRATE ON FUN THINGS.

NOTE: The chapters are short because I started liking writing them as scenes.

Chapter six

Clark walked back into the farmhouse without looking back at everyone. Kara knew it was his way of saying, leave me for a moment or two. Lana and Chloe both knew that it was also wise to not pressure him to let them in his thoughts until he was ready.

Mera came back from the bathroom and sat down beside Brett. Jason and Neri were sitting on the floor wondering if they should say something or not. Diane and Winston kept quiet for everyone's sake for the time being.

Clark broke the silence. "Why did you come here, Mera, if you were on our home planet?"

Mera looked up at him as she thought about her next words carefully. Finally she knew how to say what she wanted to say.

"Mother sent me for fear of my safety because everyone is getting afraid because of the threat of Red Eyes. Everyone on our planet knows about what he and Malakat, with the help of Zod, did to Krypton and they're afraid that, that is what is going to happen to Planet of the Oceans." Mera answered him gravely.

"So Mother is alone on our planet." Neri stated the obvious with worry etched in her voice that caused Jason to pull her close to him.

Mera turned to her. "Yes but she said she had a plan. She put a protection shield over our entire planet to ensure that Malakat nor Red Eyes could penetrate the planet."

"So she safe?" Neri asked knowing she most likely wasn't going to get an answer.

"For now." Mera answered her sister truthfully.

"Okay my next question is what are we supposed to do?" Clark asked suddenly, startling everyone.

"And whatever it is, count me in." Chloe said as she smiled at Clark. Clark was glad for the support she was giving him.

Lana on the other hand just sat there unsure of what to say or do.

Coming: Clark questions Mera and everyone more.

Coming: Chloe questions Lana

Coming: Something happens to Clark and Chloe can't forgive Lana for how she handles it. What? Wait and see.


End file.
